Una noche
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: Kagome había decidido quedarse al lado de inuyasha aunque le dolieran las veces que este y kikio se veían, una noche un momento y todo cambiaría pero no para bien. entren y chequeen este es mi primer one shot de inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ningún De sus personajes

La historia si me pertenece y lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por amor a escribir y regalarles a ustedes esta historia que espero les guste.

Notas

Este es un one shot de Inuyasha x kagome esta situada en el tiempo en que kagome se da cuenta que inuyasha todavía ama a kikio pero decide quedarse a su lado y siguen en la búsqueda de naraku.

Era una noche como todas las demás desde que kagome había regresado al tiempo de inuyasha cuando le ofreció su amor sin pedir nada a cambio ya de eso habían pasado algunos meses, él por momentos parecía quererla de la misma manera que ella a él pero de ahí aparecía kikio y él olvidaba todo a su alrededor.

-¿Vamos inuyasha que te sucede?- le decía kagome mientras lo observaba algo curiosa, inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo muy pensamiento y parecía muy preocupado.

-¡que no me pasa nada!- le contesto inu sumamente irritado no quería que le siguiera preguntado y tal vez si le gritaba se callaría o eso pensó él.

En cambio kagome se torno lúgubre bajo su rostro y se alejo un poco de él, inuyasha pudo sentir el olor salado de sus lagrimas y suspiro cansado; la había hecho llorar parece que lo único que hacia bien últimamente era lastimarla.

No sabia en que maldito momento se le había ocurrido a sango irse con miroku al lago esos desagraciados querían dejarlos solos.

-¿Y ahora de que lloras?- le pregunto inuyasha de forma cansada

-De nada- fue la respuesta de la morena

Eso saco de quicio a inuyasha – ¡por nada no vas a estar llorando!- grito casi exasperado

-Solo quisiera que hablaras conmigo como lo hacías con kikio- dijo la morena apretando la falda de su uniforme mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos e iban a parar a su ropa.

Inuyasha la observo algo confundido porque le hablaba de eso se suponía que ella esta bien con el hecho de que él todavía amara a kikio.

Kagome al ver que inuyasha no hacia ningún comentario alzo su vista y le dio una sonrisa de falsa felicidad – No te preocupes inuyasha olvida lo que dije- y se levanto de donde estaba sentada – iré a ver que hace sango- y se disponía a salir y justo cuando estaba en la puerta sintió que algo la tomaba de la muñeca.

Alzo su vista y observo que inuyasha la había detenido.

-¿Pero inuyasha?- dijo ella muy sorprendida y nerviosa.

-No te vayas- fue lo que se limito a decir mientras la jalaba hacia él y la acercaba a su rostro.

-¿Inuyasha que estas haciendo?- pregunto kagome sumamente nerviosa al ver que él se acercaba más a su boca.

-solo observa - dijo con inuyasha con una voz muy ronca al oído de kagome que hizo que sus piernas temblaran, luego la beso era un beso delicado que fue tomando mas fuerza mas pasión sentía que de un momento a otro caería al suelo.

Kagome quería resistir no quería hacer algo que la uniera mas inuyasha cuando él amaba a otra mujer pero su razón y su sentido común se desvanecieron con cada beso y caricia que él le daba, y se abandono a sus brazos ahí la tenia contra la pared.

-inuyasha- gemía levemente mientras este le besaba el cuello y comenzaba a bajar dejando un rastro de besos has su escote mientras quitaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa blanca.

Inuyasha estaba cegado por kagome, tampoco entendía porque estaba haciendo eso simplemente estaba actuado por instinto.

Cuando desabotono la camisa pudo ver esa extraña prenda que cubría lo que para él era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y de un jalón desprendió el sujetador y libero los pechos de la moreno robándole un gritito de sorpresa.

Inuyasha estaba fascinado eran perfecto no tan pequeños no tan grandes simplemente perfectos y sintió la curiosidad de probarlos y se acerco uno de los pezones a los labios cuidando de no lastimarla con sus colmillos.

-mmm inu...yasha- gemía la morena mientras este le besaba y lamia uno de sus delicados pezones.

Inuyasha estaba fascinado le encantaba ese sonido que gimiera su nombre era el sonido mas delicioso que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Cuando se sacio de sus pechos bajo lentamente mientras la acostaba en el suelo con delicadeza y termino de quitar la molesta camisa de la morena y mientras bajaba sintió un olor que lo embriago era la escancia mas pura de kagome y era deliciosa.

Levanto el rostro para ver a kagome que tenia los ojos cerrados y su rostro ruborizado se veía hermosa –Kagome mírame- ella no lo hizo seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

-¡que me mires!- dijo de manera mas autoritaria a lo cual la morena abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos sumamente dilatados de inuyasha se habían tornado rojos.

-inuyasha - dijo kagome quien se asusto pero al ver la forma en que este le sonrió la tranquilizo.

Inuyasha había dejado que su lado hanyo surgiera...

Notas de la autora

Hola pues verán este es mi primer historia sobre inuyasha quisiera saber si les interesa que termine esta pequeño one shot espero sus comentarios para continuarla o dejarla ahí hasta pronto...


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capitulo

Aquí esta la segunda parte de este one shot espero que no me odien XD ahora a leer.

Kagome vio fijamente a inuyasha lucia sumamente amenazador pero no era su transformación normal había una mescla de humanidad, se acerco lentamente a los labio de inuyasha para darle un beso pero recibió un leve gruñido del hanyo, que hizo que kagome se detuviera y no lo besara. lo observo confundida.

Inuyasha sonrió y la beso fuertemente él quería tener todo el control, quería dominarla hacerla suya sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así se unieron en un beso que duro unos segundos mientras el trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no lastimarla con sus uñas mientras la tomaba con fuerza de los brazos.

Así comenzó un juego de caricias sumamente agresivo de parte de inuyasha pero había algo que hacia que ella no pudiera evitar caer rendida ante sus besos.

-¿Inuyasha?- dijo kagome casi en jadeos mientras estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

-No hables- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir inu mientras arrancaba de un jalón la falda, hizo que la morena se sorprendiera y guardara silencio.

Inu observo el cuerpo semidesnudo de kagome y quedo deslumbrado, no era el inuyasha normal ni totalmente demonio era mitad conciencia y mitad animal en ese momento solo era su instinto lo que lo guiaba no había lucidez no había nada, solo deseo.

Palmo con su mano la ropa interior de la morena que estaba húmeda, sintió como su mano se mojaba con el líquido del interior de kagome y si había tenido un poco de lucidez se perdió en ese mismo segundo.

Jalo levemente el panti dejando a kagome totalmente desnuda, la morena tenia la cara teñida de un leve sonrojo que la hacia ver entre adorable y deseable.

-Inu- dijo la morena en jadeos y suspiros mientras el hanyo tocaba su entrepierna para acariciarla, de repente todo se detuvo y ella levanto su vista y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.

Inuyasha se estaba desvistiendo frente a ella, pudo ver como su pecho bien formado iba quedando al descubierto luego bajo su vista y observo algo que la dejo sin aliento, no sabía con que compararlo nunca había visto ninguno pero tenia curiosidad de sentirlo.

Se levanto lentamente iba a tocarlo cuando él le tomo la muñeca antes que ella tocara su objetivo, ella lo observo algo apenada y bajo su mirada cuando sintió como unas manos la guiaban de nuevo a su objetivo pudo tocarlo y acariciarlo con mucha curiosidad, pero no sabia que con su toque esta produciendo que inu perdiera el control.

Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros y la acostó se coloco encima de ella y de un golpe se introdujo en ella.

Lo que provoco que la morena diera un grito de dolor era su primera vez y estaba más que claro que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de agresividad.

Inuyasha se estaba moviendo con brusquedad dentro de ella que le estaba produciendo mucho dolor.

-No...No inuyasha...detente- le decía la morena entre sollozos no era para nada agradable.

-No por favor inuyasha- le lloraba la morena mientras se aferraba a sus hombros.

Después de escuchar las suplicas de la morena y oler la sal de sus lagrimas algo se activo en inuyasha devolviéndole un poco de conciencia, se detuvo la observo fijamente.

Algo en su interior le decía que era un bastardo que la estaba lastimando, la obligo a verlo sin decirle nada él la beso era un beso lento casi pidiéndole perdón por el dolor que le había provocado.

Mientas la besaba salía de su interior y volvía entrar de manera mas suave para que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Después de unos minutos la sensación se volvía más agradable, la pequeña cabaña se llenaba con los gemidos de kagome y los leves gruñidos de inuyasha.

Luego kagome comenzó a sentir el placer, el placer de estar con un hombre que ama, de convertirse en mujer.

-Mmmm inuyasha- gemía kagome al oído de inuyasha de un momento a otro llegarían a su culminación solo faltaba unos segundos sentía como la sensación subía desde su vientre a todo su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha Te amo- le dijo la Miko mientras la sensación comenzaba a volverse mas intensa, inuyasha le contesto.

-Ki...kio- La única vez que inuyasha hablo y no era lo que ella esperaba escuchar, ¿acaso él estaba pensando en ella?, ¿solo por eso estaban haciendo el amor porque se parecía a ella?

Sus lagrimas bajaban por su rostro se acababa de entregar en alma y cuerpo a un hombre que la llamaba por otro nombre y todo el placer que había sentido se desvaneció y empujo a inuyasha y se levanto, recibió un gruñido de parte de él.

Inuyasha estaba enfadado porque lo quitaba y la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente y ella sin voltearlo a ver solo dijo.

-Inuyasha ¡abajo! – y eso fue todo inuyasha callo al suelo, despertándole de nuevo a la realidad ya estaba en su estado normal de hibrido.

-¡Que demonios Kagome estas loca, que te pasa!- dijo inuyasha mientras seguía estampado en el suelo pero como pudo movió su cabeza para ver a la Miko quien se alejaba tratando de taparse con la poca ropa que estaba completa.

Inuyasha se ruborizo, de ahí recordó todo antes de la transformación y sintió el olor característico en al aire acababan de tener relaciones y el hecho que estuviera desnudo se le confirmaba.

Esa noche no volvió a ver a kagome ella había regresado a su tiempo, Él sabia muy bien que había hecho algo malo pero no recordaba nada, tenia ganas de ir a buscarla pero su orgullo y su miedo se lo impedía y espero pacientemente a que ella regresara.

Y en efecto regreso pero actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, no le hacia ningún comentario pero él sabia que algo había cambiado.

Kagome regreso a su tiempo sumamente destruida acababa de entregarse a alguien que amaba pero que el solo veía en ella el reflejo de otra persona, lloro por muchas noches hasta que su dolor se fue aminorando y sintió que lo mejor que podría hacer es fingir que no le dolía.

Y así paso mucho tiempo, pero no sabia que solo un tiempo después su corazón se rompería de nuevo al ver a kikio morir en los brazos de inuyasha mientras este lloraba y la besaba algo que según ella solo podía pasar con el verdadero amor.

Fin...

Notas de la Autora.

Hola espero que no me maten pero tenia estas ganas de describir los sentimientos cuando alguien ama a una persona que ama a otra todos sabemos que al final amo a kagome pero durante todo ese viaje su corazón sufrió mucho, no todo fue color de rosa.

Espero que les gustara y muchas gracias por sus comentarios realmente me hacen muy feliz Nos leeremos la próxima vez...

Besos

Ambar.


End file.
